


Boyfriend's Lesser Talents

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas fic!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together - implied, M/M, Post-COHF, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You hate cooking" Alec blurted out. </p><p>"But that doesn't mean I'm not any good at it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend's Lesser Talents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmikoprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmikoprincess/gifts).



> This is a Christmas (not so Christmas) fic. Simple. Sweet. This is for my lovely beta, who is helping me with Heaven Sent. Sorry for always bombarding your inbox with useless messages and ranting about what I want to do with the plotline. I hope you like this. Merry Christmas!
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)

Alec woke up to heavy noises coming from the general direction of the kitchen. He was careful to stand, wincing slightly as his ass pressed down against Magnus' eternally soft mattress. The lights in the room were dimmed and there was no trace of sunlight streaming in from the stained glass windows. That was strange. His boyfriend almost never woke up earlier than him. Magnus always, always preferred to sleep in until high noon. If the coldness of the sheets beside him were any indication, his boyfriend had been awake for a good amount of time before him. It was strange.

Another sound alerted Alec of the movement in the kitchen. He groaned, feeling tense muscles slowly waking up. He stretched his arms high above his head, shivering as the blankets fell away from his body. The light played over the ripples and slopes of his back. He craned his head from side to side, removing the remaining kinks from using Magnus' arm as a pillow--again. It really was not the most comfortable position to sleep together but he sound his boyfriend's even breathing tickling his cheek was a great comfort. He bent down and plucked a discarded pyjama bottom from last night and shrugged it on.

He ventured out of the bedroom with bare feet. The rug was pleasantly cool beneath his toes. He had not bothered to shrug on a shirt. Magnus had installed (or stolen) a heater last Autumn because Alec got so cold as night that he couldn't stop shivering. The machine was a masterpiece of munade technology and solved all their movie date problems on the first night. Now the apartment was comfortably the right temperature all the time and Alec loved it. He loved Magnus more for it.

"Something smells nice" he said absently as he sniffed the air. There was an unknown aroma floating about the hallway. It was sweet, tangy, and spicy. He couldn't figure out what it was exactly but it smelled absolutely divine. He followed the scent to the kitchen tucked away at the end of the hall and had to stop. The sight that greeted him was definitely unexpected.

"Magnus?" he called out, unsure if this was the very same man who gave him stolen chai tea from the Mudd Truck all those years ago.

Magnus turned around. He looked exactly the same. It was the same height, the same built, the same mouth, and the same tantalizing cat-like eyes.. except he was currently in his pyjama bottoms and a purple-striped black apron was tied around his waist. He looked positively ravishing with his forearms exposed and back flexing gloriously. It made Alec's mouth water. He was elbow deep in something just beyond Alec's field of vision. "Yes love?" he answered back before turning around and resuming what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

There was scuffling noise. Alec watches as Magnus had to flex those lean arms and grind his shoulder blade together in what was clearing some kind of deep-wok dish. His boyfriend did not answer. Alec had grown to be a very patient man. So he made no effort to re-ask the question. Instead, he opted to watch those devilish looking muscles and let his mind wander into less innocent thoughts.

"Here" Magnus' voice cut him out of his daydream of kitchen counters and baking supplies. There was a bowl of steaming hot dry noodles in front of him. He was unguarded enough that drool actually fell into the bowl before he could comprehend what was happening. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Oh my god" he breathed out, inhaling the fresh scent of the food laid before him. He heard Magnus chuckle.  

"Magnus is fine" his boyfriend said with a wink before leading them to the breakfast counter. Alec returned with a playful flick against (where he assumed was) the Asian man's nipples. If the shudder was any sort of tell, he probably hit the bud dead-on.

"Magnus, this smells amazing." said Alec, inhaling the aroma one more time before taking a forkful and showing it into his mouth. It was juicy, aldente, and the favour was out of this world. He didn't even stop himself from _whimpering_ as he swallowed. He opened his eyes, forgetting when he closed them, and stared at his boyfriend's lovesick expression in front of him. "Forget that. This _is_ amazing. What is it?"

"It's Hofan." Magnus replied sounding proud of himself. "Beef Hofan. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Magnus, I _love_ it. It's the best thing I've ever tasted. Better than the Ethiopian thing that you ordered on our first day. This..." he took a bite and hummed with absolute joy as the flavours filled his mouth. "This must be what heaven tastes like."

Then Magnus did something which he normally did not do---his cheeks up to his ears burned pink. Alec wanted to etch that image in his mind forever. He's complimented Magnus a lot of times before but he's never gotten _that_ reaction before. It was different, it was nice.

He had already finished his first serving before talking again. The food was just to good to be interrupted by talking. Plus, Alec didn't want it to grow cold. He "Where and when did you learn to make this?"

"Back in Asia, it was my younger years."

Alec smiled back at him, feeling an overwhelming burst of fondness in his chest. Magnus had deliberately dug into his forbidden past to make something for him. He thought that it was impossible to fall further in love but then again his boyfriend always seemed to dissuade that notion.

"But you _hate_ cooking." he suddenly blurted out.

Magnus' response was to run his thumb over Alec's Hofan-stained lips. Then he pulled the finger back and licked it suggestively. "You're right. I vehemently detest cooking." he said with a cheeky expression. "But that doesn't mean I'm no good at it."

"No shit, Sherlock" Alec responded.

There was a pregnant silence that fell around them before Magnus' laughter rang so loud that it echoed through the entire apartment. It was Alec's turn to become a cherry tomato.

"Was it something I said?"

"Y--yes" Magnus barely got it out. He was still doubling over laughing. "Two things" he said, bringing up his fingers to count "One, you cursed. Two, you made a reference to pop fiction." He brought his hands up to cup Alec's face, boring into his blue eyes earnestly.

"Alec, can I kiss you?"

Alec's nodded. Their lips pressed together, the taste of hofan mingling in their mouths. It was far from perfect. It was an awkward, over the table, touching but not really touching kiss but it melted Alec's insides just the same. He mewled into Magnus' mouth, hand making a grab for his boyfriend's nape in an attempt to pull them closer.

 When they pulled apart, Magnus had that Cheshire grin on his face. "Happy after Christmas, Alec."

He blinked, craning his neck to look at the calendar on the refrigerator then over to the wall clock.

**December 26, 2014 - 12:25am**


End file.
